Ouran Dares
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: You ask us a dare and we'll make the Ouran Characters do it!The hosts of this dare are me Akemi  and ma bestie Kiara
1. Intro

**Ouran Dares~**

**Me:Me and Kiara are gonna be the hosts!**

**Kiara:And you give dares to the Ouran characters!**

**Me:Whether it's yaoi**

**Kiara:Or if you dare someone to fall into a pit of spikes**

**Me&Kiara:We'll make them do it!**

**Tamaki:WHAT?I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!**

**Me:I'm the 't mess with me or you'll be in a pit of spikes.**

**Kiara:She's not kidding you know!**

**Tamaki:*Quiet***

**Kiara:Eh he's never this quiet!**

**Me:I locked his mouth.**

**Kiara:Good for ya!**

**Me&Kiara:*Thumbs up*Start writing now!**


	2. Dare 1

**OKAY SO A DARE FROM**

**ChibiMilkCarton (Kiara:Cool name by the way!)**

**Me:HIKARU~KAORU~YOU 2 ARE FIRST!**

**Tamaki:WHAT?**

**Kiara:Ok ready for ya dare**

**Hikaru&Kaoru:Yupz**

**Tamaki:SO YOUR GONNA IGNORE ME?**

**Me:Your dare is...**

**Kiara:To kiss!**

**Hikaru:WHAT?**

**Kaoru:SURE WE HAVE THE TWINCEST**

**Hikaru:BUT IT'S AN ACT**

**Me:Well I write it so get to it!**

**Kiara:*Pushes Hikaru and his lips are pushed onto Kaoru's*Whoopsies**

**The kiss starts to change into a make-out session.**

**Me:EWW IT'S ONLY A KISS NOT A MAKE-OUT SESSION*Closing her eyes***

**Kiara:GET A ROOM *Closing her eyes too***

**Hikaru and Kaoru stop making out and me and Kiara are still grossed out.**

**Me:There the dare is done!**

**Kiara:There ya go ChibiMilkCarton! XD I still love that name!**


	3. Note

**NOTE~~**

**We are having a new host!**

**PrincessAkiza1090!**

**Cuz if she did suggest this to me,this would've never been done!**

**Kiara:Welcome Akiza!**

**Me:Yeah what she said!**

**Kiara&Me:Well see ya next time!**


	4. Dare 2

**Akiza&Kiara&Me:Welcome to Ouran Dares!**

**Me:Alright this time our own host**

**Kiara:Akiza has made some dares!**

**Akiza:First one!**

**Me:Tamaki!**

**Tamaki:Yes?**

**Kiara:Kiza-chan dared you to wear a frilly dress!**

**Tamaki:*Frozen in shock***

**Akiza:*Starts picking out a dress*How about this one?**

**Me:No this one is more frillier**

**Kiara:Does the word frillier even exist?**

**Tamaki:*Tries to sneak away***

**Akiza:I don't think so**

**Me:Do we all agree on this one?*Points to one on the rack***

**Akiza&Kiara:HELL YEAH~**

**Me:Ok~Well c'mon Tamaki*Drags Tamaki by the collar***

**Tamaki:Haruhi save me!**

**Kiara:Hey Haruhi you should listen to this music!**

**Akiza:Yeah it's very relaxing!**

**Haruhi:Did someone yell my name?**

**Akiza:Nope**

**Kiara:Never heard one**

**Me:Okay!**

***Everyone stares at me***

**Me:May I present...**

**Akiza:Tamaki...**

**Kiara:In a...**

**Me&Akiza&Kiara:FRILLY DRESS**

**Kiara:*Pulls curtains***

**Twins&Haruhi&Hunny:**

**Kyoya&Mori:*Crack a smile***

**Tamaki:I hate you Akiza!**

**Akiza:Eh I can live with that.**

**Tamaki:*Depressed***

**Kiara:Kiza-chan made Tamaki go into his cornor of woe!**

**Me:Your just like one of us now!**

**Kiara:Okay next dare!**

**Akiza:Second one!**

**Me:KYOYA~**

**Kyoya:What?**

**Kiara:Kiza-chan dared ya to wear 5inch heels!**

**Kyoya:*Growls***

**Akiza:I'm sorry!Don't hurt me!**

**Kyoya:I refuse to wear it!**

**Me:HEY!You should be lucky I decided that me and Kiara aren't allowed to give dares cuz you'd be in hell if we did!**

**Kiara:Wait!That's not fair!**

**.Now.**

**Akiza:Scary Akemi has come out.**

**Kyoya:*Put's on 5 inch heels*There happy?**

**Me:Yup~**

**Kyoya:Hmm,surprisingly they're comfortable.**

**Akiza:*Tries not to laugh*B-but your a boy**

**Kyoya:Hmph I think boys can wear heels too.**

**Kiara:*Bursts out laughing***

**Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Akiza:*Still trying not to laugh*Be gone before they die of laughing.**

**Kyoya:Whatever.*Walks away still wearing the heels***

**Me:Did he just take those heels?**

**Kiara:Yeah I think he WERE MINE.**

**Me:Hah**

**Akiza:Wow you guys change moods ~Next dare!**

**Me:Oh yeah!**

**Kiara:Third one!**

**Akiza:Hunny~**

**Hunny:Yes?**

**Akiza:Do ya wanna have some cake with me?**

**Hunny:*Gasp*Yes!Akemi-chan makes really nice cake!**

**Akiza:Really?Kemi-chan can I have chocalate?**

**Hunny:And I want strawberry!**

**Me:Right away*Walks into the kitchen and comes out 30 minutes later***

**Akiza:*Mouth drooling*That looks delicious!**

**Hunny:*Stuffs some in her mouth*Try it!**

**Akiza:*Starts eating the whole cake***

**Hunny:*Does the same***

**Kiara:*Looking away*You guys done yet?**

**Me:Why are ya looking away?**

**Kiara:*Cries*They're torturing me!**

**Hunny:There,there Ki-chan**

**Akiza:Yeah we'd let you have some**

**Hunny:But we ate it all already**

**Kiara:*Is now in the cornor of woe***

**Me:Alright next dare!**

**Kiara:*Out or the cornor of woe*Mori you take Akiza out on a date!*Dark side*.Else.I'.You.*Happy side*Okay?**

**Akiza:*Sweat-drop*So the both of you's have dark sides?**

**Me:*Dark side*Got a problem?**

**Akiza:No...**

**Kiara:Besides it comes in handy sometimes!**

**Mori:Let's go**

**Akiza:Okay!*Walks away with Mori***

**Me:*Drags Tamaki here*Let's take pictures!**

**Tamaki:NO**

**Kiara:Twins hold him still**

**Twins:Yes ma'am!*Holds Tamaki still while Kems and Kiara are taking pictures***

**~1 hour later~**

**Akiza:WE'RE BACK!**

**Me:How was it?**

**Akiza:Great!**

**Kiara:Well we took pictures of Tamaki!**

**Akiza:Awesome well that ends this...**

**Me:But we'll see ya next time!**

**Kiara:Until then!**

**Akiza:If ya have any more dares!**

**Me:Write them in!**

**Kiara:But for now...**

**Akiza&Me&Kiara:Bye!**


	5. Dare 3

**Me:First of all**

**Kiara:Akiza would like to say something!**

**Akiza:Kyoya you looked nice in heels!**

**Kyoya:Thanks**

**Kiara:That reminds me...GIVE ME BACK MY HEELS!**

**Kyoya:*Hands broken heels***

**Kiara:*Growls and chases him***

**Me:Okay!Another dare from...**

**Kiara:CHIBIMILKCARTON!**

**Me:Wow your back!**

**Kiara:I just wanted to say her name!**

**Akiza:This should be intresting...**

**Me:*Smirks*ChibiMilkCarton you are now on my best friends list!That is the an awesome dare!**

**Kiara:*Reads dare*Heh Akiza do you mind getting Tamaki and Hunny?**

**Akiza:*Smirks*TAMAKI!HUNNY~**

**Tamaki:Yes?**

**Hunny:*Tilts head to the side*Yes?**

**Kiara:Go fight each other!**

**Tamaki:NO WAY!**

**Akiza:*Pulls his shirt*Listen you better do it before ****I beat you to a pulp.****Got it?**

**Tamaki: Help!**

**Hunny:I don't want to hurt Tama-chan**

**Me:*Put's head down***

**Akiza:Looks like Kems is gonna get angry~**

**Me:*Put's head up***

**Hunny:Oh she's crying!**

**Akiza:You guys made her cry!**

**Kiara:You meanie!**

**Me:*Sniffs*D-do i-it f-f-for m-me?**

**Hunny:Don't cry i'll beat up Tama-chan for you**

**Me:*Smiles***

**Tamaki:Yeah..WAIT WHAT?**

**Hunny:*Starts beating the living shit out of Tamaki***

**Kiara:So when are ya gonna stop the act?**

**Akiza:That was an act?**

**Me:*Smirks*Easy.**

**Akiza:*Sweat-drop*To think that was 'd you know Kiara?**

**Kiara:She did it to me a few times.**

**Akiza:Heh**

**Me:*Sits down on a chair that just showed up out of nowhere*Let's watch instead of talking**

**Kiara:Was that chair always there?**

**Me:Hmm...I dunno**

**Akiza:SHHHHHH!I'm trying to watch.**

**Me:Yeah Kiara shut up.**

**Kiara:*Smacks her head***

**Me:Owww!**

**Hunny:Kemi-chan I did it!**

**Tamaki:*Unconcious***

**Akiza:*Claps*Bravo!**

**Hunny:Thanks**

**Me:*Snaps my fingers and somehow ChibiMilkCarton came out of nowhere***

**Chibi:Wow**

**Me:Hunny go have cake with Chibi she'll pay eat as much as you want right Chibi?**

**Chibi:Yup**

**Hunny:Thanks Chi-chan*Starts ordering***

**Akiza:But we must warn you!**

**Kiara:He eats more than what you think**

**Me:Yeah you'll be bankrupt before you know it**

**Waiter:Here you are*Gives cake***

**Akiza:What did ya order?**

**Hunny:Every single cake on the menu.**

**Chibi:*Frozen in shock***

**Hunny:*Pokes Chibi*Chi-chan?**

**Chibi:*Falls***

**Hunny:*Justs ignore her and starts eating***

**30 MINUTES LATER~**

**Chibi:Huh wha?**

**Waiter:Here's your cheque**

**Chibi:I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!**

**Me:I'll help ya*Pays half***

**Chibi:Thanks!**

**Me:No problem~**

**Kiara:Hunny how was the cake?**

**Hunny:Delicious!Can we go again?**

**Chibi:Uhh...**

**Kiara:No**

**Hunny:Why not?**

**Akiza:Cuz we'll be broke maybe in a month or two *whispers to self*or never**

**Hunny:Huh?**

**Akiza:Nothing~**

**Kiara:Well we gotta go**

**Me:Keep on writing~**

**Akiza:See ya next time!**

**Me&Akiza&Kiara:Until then!Good bye~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh by the way Tamaki is currently annoying Kiara thinking she made Hunny do it and Kiara is silently beating the living shit out of him again<strong>


	6. Dare 4

**Kiara:Welcome back!**

**Me:Alright so first of all**

**Akiza:MORI~**

**Mori:Yeah?**

**Me:Sing a **

**Kiara:Song with**

**Akiza:ME!**

**Mori:Ah what song?**

**Kiara:Itsumo Soba Ni~**

**Mori:Ok**

**Me:Let's go~*Drags Mori and Akiza***

**(At some karaoke place)**

**Kiara:Now start singing!**

**Akiza:Hai,Hai**

**Mori&Akiza:Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo**

**Donna toki mo**

**Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo**

**Kiiteru kara**

**Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete**

**Shimau no nara**

**Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo**

**Dakishimeru kara**

**Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima**

**Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa**

**Anata o mamoru tame nara**

**Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai**

**Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara**

**Zutto soba ni iru yo**

**Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to**

**Shitta toki wa**

**Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete**

**Todoketai kara**

**Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase**

**Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara**

**Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga**

**Itsu made mo kienai you ni**

**Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara**

**Zutto soba ni iru yo**

**Anata o mamoru tame nara**

**Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai**

**Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara**

**Zutto soba de hohoendete**

**Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga**

**Itsu made mo kienai you ni**

**Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara**

**Zutto soba ni iru yo**

**Akiza:*Hugs Mori***

**Mori:*Hugs back***

**Twins:Awww~**

**Me:How did you's get here?**

**Twins:*Ignoring me*Mori&Akiza sitting in a tree**

**Akiza:*Dark side*Shut up**

**Twins:*Ignoring her*Ya know Mori your lucky**

**Me&Akiza:*Silently beating them up***

**Kiara:Yay Kiza-chan has a dark side like us~**

**Akiza:*Dark side**Turns head to Kiara*Do you have a problem?**

**Kiara:Hehe no..**

**Akiza:*Happy now*Oh that reminds me!Kyoya~*Somehow Kyoya shows up*Here's a pair of purple 5 inch heels**

**Kyoya:Hm thanks**

**Me:*Happy now too*Weird..*Random now*Wahh i'm so sorry twins*Hugs them***

**Twins:Ow..Uh it's okay?**

**Kiara:While Kems is having a random moment me and Kiza-Chan will say bye~**

**Akiza:See ya next time**

**Me:Until then!**


	7. Note!

**NOTE~~**

**Ok so me and Kiara will be on holidays so neither of us will be updating for the next week :( but I got 2 replacements so hopefully they do a good job...Oh and their name's Emily and Cara(our other best friends in reality)**

**Kiara:SEE YA IN 2 WEEKS MY VIRTUAL FRIENDS~**

**Me:Bye**

**Emily:Don't worry we'll try and make those awesome~**

**Cara:That won't be hard!I make them laugh all the time in school ;)**

**Me:It's true they're both crazy weird and random**

**Kiara:Hope ya guys have a good laugh while we're gone~**


	8. Dare 5

**Emily:Okay if you read the note you'll understand why me and Cara are here instead of Akemi and Kiara!**

**Twins:*Sigh*You better do a good job.**

**Emily:*Stick tongue out***

**Akiza:But don't worry guys i'm still here!**

**Twins:*Snickers*How's it with Mori-sempai?**

**Akiza:Twins you better leave me and Mori-kun or when Kiara and Akemi get back we'll all go dark side on ya.**

**Twins:...*Ignoring what she says*Cara and Emily if you don't do a good job we'll make Kems kick you out~**

**Cara:Twins shut up!Anyways someone called NekoHime15 has requested something I will probably laugh my ass off.**

**Emily:KYOYA**

**Kyoya:Yes?**

**Akiza:Your are to sing the CUPPY CAKE SONG!~**

**Kyoya:No way in hell**

**Cara:Okay me and Emily might not have dark sides but remember~Akiza is still here!**

**Emily:Yeah~Hehehe**

**Akiza:*Dark side*SING THE FRICKIN SONG BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU**

**Kyoya:*Sigh*You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**

**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**

**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**

**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**

**And I love you so and I want you to know**

**That I'll always be right here**

**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**

**Because you are so dear.*Sigh*Happy?**

**Emily:Very*Tries not to laugh***

**Cara:*Bursts out laughing***

**Akiza:*Happy side**Anime-sweat drop*Who knew you would actually do it.*Sigh*Though I wish you'd let me strangle you**

**Kyoya:Well I guess it's better than getting strangled...**

**Cara:*Smirks*Really?I think not.**

**Emily:*Smirks also*Cuz we recorded it.**

**Akiza:Very good*Thumbs up***

**Cara:I wonder how Kemi-chan and Ki-chan will react once they hear this...**

**Emily:Why not just call them later?**

***Cara&Emily turns their head to Kyoya***

**Emily&Cara:After all we do have them on speed-dial**

**Akiza:Are you sure you guys don't have dark sides?Plus you kinda are like the twins.**

**Emily:*Innocently*Why what ever do you mean?**

**Cara:Guess Kemi-chan forgot to tell you that we are very devilish just like the twins**

**Akiza:Oh great i'll be dealing with a pair of devils for the next 2 weeks...**

**Emily:Join us in our devil world**

**Cara:Yes join us**

***Cara &Emily chant 'Join us'***

**Kyoya:Guys get on with it**

**Akiza:*Pretending like nothing ever happened*Oh yeah anyways!Our second dare by NekoHime15**

**Emily:*Snaps fingers and somehow NekoHime15 has appeared***

**Cara:*Jumps on her back*Neko-chan your so lucky giving every host a kiss and of course on the cheek by Haruhi.**

**Akiza:Yeah exactly!Don't steal my Mori-kun though**

**Neko:Of course**

**Emily:Hurry up~**

**Cara:Yeah~There's a time limit ya know**

**Akiza:When was there a time limit**

**Emily:We just made it up**

**Cara:A 5 minute time limit so Hurry starting...NOW**

**Neko:*Kisses Everyone except Haruhi and Mori just a kiss on the cheek for them~***

**Akiza:Happy?**

**Neko:*Smiles*Yup**

**Cara:Well that's all for now folks**

**Emily:Hope you like our first one**

**Akiza:See ya until next time~**


	9. Dare 6

**Akiza&Emily&Cara:We're back~**

**Emily:How did you like our first one(dare 5)?**

**Cara:It probably sucked but we did our best!**

**Akiza:Anyways here we have a dare from Kitty13492~**

**Emily:HA-RU-HI**

**Cara:KYOYA**

**Haruhi&Kyoya: What?**

**Akiza:Kitty-chan has dared ya's to kiss~**

**Emily&Cara:*Eating a banana that came out of nowhere***

**Tamaki:WHAT?NO MY POOR DAUGTHER**

**Emily&Cara:*Banana peel in hand***

**Haruhi:*Blushing*O-ok**

**Akiza:Good~Kyoya?**

**Emily&Cara:You better say yes~*Banana peel gone***

**Kyoya:*Calm*Fine with me*Leans in***

**Haruhi*Leans in***

**Tamaki:NOOOO*Slips onto a banana peel and pushes Haruhi whose lips crashed into Kyoya's***

**Akiza:Great going baka**

**Tamaki:*Is now in the cornor of woe***

**Haruhi:*Stops kissing*Relax it's only a kiss**

**Kyoya:Exactly**

**Emily:Your always so nonchalant Kyoya**

**Kyoya:Got a problem**

**Cara:*Covers Emily's mouth*Nope**

**Emily:Okay so another dare by YamiGirl314~**

**Akiza:Mori-kun your in this**

**Mori:Ok**

**Cara:Your are singing...Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough by Micheal Jackson!**

**Emily:Get to it**

**Akiza:*Smiles***

**Mori:*Smiles back**Starts singing***

**Lovely is the feelin' now **

**Fever, temperatures rising now **

**Power (ah power) is the force the vow **

**That makes it happen **

**It asks no questions why (ooh) **

**So get closer (closer now) to my body now **

**Just love me 'til you don't know how (ooh) **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Touch me and I feel on fire **

**Ain't nothin' like a love desire **

**I'm melting (I'm melting) like hot candle wax **

**Sensation (ah sensation) lovely where we're at (ooh) **

**So let love take us through the hours **

**I won't be complainin' **

**'Cause this is love power (ooh) **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**(ooh) **

**Heartbreak enemy despise **

**Eternal (ah eternal) love shines in my eyes (ooh) **

**So let love take us through the hours **

**I won't be complainin' (no no) **

**The force is love power **

**Keep on with the force don't stop **

**Don't stop 'til you get enough **

**(repeat 8 times)v (adlib to fade)**

**Akiza:That was great!**

**Mori:Thanks**

**Emily:Michael Jackson**

**Cara:You will be missed**

**Akiza:Well see ya for now~**

**Emily:Bye bye bye bye bye by-**

**Cara:OK we get it ~**

**Akiza:Bye~**


	10. A NoTe

**Hey peoples!Akemi and Kiara have sent us a text saying that they really can't wait to get they are having a blast on their holiday!Ok so They said something else too!**

**They also said there will be a Q&A for Ouran so if you send some questions in for the Q&A we'll write it in a book and give it to them when they get back**

**Also they said they might have Ouran Prank Calls so tell us who you wanna prank call!There will be a contest for the prank calls which some person will be doing the prank calls with them!All you have to do is write your name and why you wanna prank call the Ouran characters!This contest will end on the 18th of this month(when they get back) and will be started maybe on the 19th or 20th.**

**Incase your wondering why both of them left on the same they for ,they aren't related their families are very close so they decided to go on a holiday together!**

**Right now they're in Hong Kong!Must be so cool!**

**Well see ya guys later!**

**-Emily & Cara**


	11. Dare 7

**Emily:Okay so welcome back my fanfiction people!**

**Akiza:WELCOME BACK!**

**Cara:This is for Akiza 3**

**Emily:Akiza and Mori kiss!**

**Mori:Ok*Leans in***

**Akiza:*Leans in**Kisses Mori***

**Emily&Cara:Aww adorable**

**Random people:Yeah**

**Emily:Hey when did you get here**

**Cara:Shoo *Pushes them away***

**Akiza:*Pulls away and smiles at Mori***

**Mori:*Smiles back***

**Cara:Aww~I love lovey dovey moments!**

**Emily:Same!Well hope you enjoyed your kiss~**

**Akiza:See ya next time peoples!**

**Cara:Until then**

**Emily:Keep writing**

**Akiza:Bye~**


	12. Dare 8

**Akiza:We're back!**

**Emily:We got 2 dares from **

**Cara:PrincessPlatinum**

**Akiza:Plus if any of them back out we can get her to make them stay**

**Emily:Yup~Okay so the first one**

**Cara:Haruhi & Tamaki You guys have to..**

**Akiza&Emily&Cara:KISS**

**Tamaki:YAY!*Jumps in the air***

**Haruhi:*Sigh*Sure**

**Tamaki:*Leans in***

**Haruhi:*Leans in**Kisses Tamaki for like 1 minute then pulls away***

**Tamaki:*Smiles***

**Haruhi:*Smiles back***

**Akiza:I thought you 2 like lovey dovey moments**

**Emily:Nah it's getting old**

**Cara:Yeah**

**Akiza:*Anime sweat-drop*Okay**

**Emily:Alright next dare!**

**Cara:All the hosts except Haruhi have to sing**

**Akiza:The English version of Sakura Kiss!**

**Kyoya:I'll pass*Starts walking away***

**Mori:Same*Walks with Kyoya***

**PrincessPlatinum:*Drags Kyoya and Mori back*Nope you have to *Dark side*Or else.**

**Other hosts:*Scared***

**Hunny:WAHH SHE'S SCARY**

**Akiza:Just sing the bloody song and get it done with**

**Cara:Yeah no need to be scared.**

**Emily:She's just here incase anyone backs out.**

**Haruhi:Just do it**

**All the Hosts:Fine...**

**Cara:Yay!**

**Hosts:Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love!**

**(Hey! Hey! Hey!)**

**I see you come, **

**I watch you go, **

**You never seem to leave me, though!**

**So is this Love or Hate?**

**We'll see...**

**You're makin' me crazy!**

**Inside my dreams,**

**You're all I see,**

**Well, all I see is you and me!**

**Lady, maybe**

**Or Host?**

**I find I really don't mind!**

**If I had to choose a rose, **

**In this garden of romance, **

**Maybe we could take this chance...**

**Maybe you're my love!**

**And I would like to find, **

**A hand like yours to take mine, **

**And with one kiss...**

**We could stop time and, **

**I'd fall in love with you!**

**Tomorrow's far away...**

**Let's place our hope in today**

**Just you and me...**

**In a beautiful spring...**

**And we'll always fall in love,**

**Again!**

**(Hey! Hey!)**

**Maybe you're my love!**

**Akiza:*Claps***

**Cara:*Snickers***

**Tamaki:Thank you!Cara what are you snickering at?**

**Emily:*Snickers*You sing horribly!No offence though**

**Tamaki:*Gets hit by lightning***

**Akiza:But the rest of you did great!**

**Cara:Yup**

**Emily:Well that's all for now folks **

**Akiza:See ya next time**

**Cara:Keep writing!**

**Emily:Until then**

**Everyone:Bye!**


	13. Dare 9

**Dare 9~**

**Cara:Hey people!**

**Emily:Akiza has a dare for you!**

**Akiza:Mori you have to tell what you think about us hosts.**

**Mori:...ok...**

**Cara:Okay starting with me!**

**Mori:Your alright you aren't annoying.**

**Cara:Yeah cuz you haven't seen the real me.**

**Emily:Alright alright my turn!**

**Mori:Your nice and kind and a little weird.**

**Emily:Thanks!**

**Akiza:He said your weird.**

**Emily:Of course I am!**

**Cara:She is**

**Akiza:Okay...ME NEXT!**

**Mori:Well your beautiful,gorgeous,kind,nice(Talks for like ages about you)**

**Emily:Okay we get it she's awesome.**

**Akiza:Aww thanks Mori~**

**Cara:Alrighty then!**

**Haruhi:What about me?**

**Mori:Your like a little sister to me.**

**Tamaki:Alright Mori-sempai I want you to describe me in 1 word.**

**Mori:Annoying.**

**Tamaki:*Is in the cornor of woe***

**Emily:I would've gone with obnoxious**

**Cara:Yeah**

**Akiza:Moving on**

**Hunny:What about me?**

**Mori:Awesome**

**Kyoya:Me?**

**Mori:Money-lover**

**Twins:Us?**

**Mori:The devilish pranksters**

**Twins:Thanks!**

**Akiza:Well that's it!**

**Emily:Keep on writing people until your fingers are sore as hell**

**Cara:Ignore Emily but do keep writing**

**Everyone:Bye~**


	14. Dare 10

**Dare 10~**

**Emily:Hey peoplez**

**Akiza:We've got a dare from PrincessPlatinum again**

**Cara:1st one~Akiza!You and PrincessPlatinum teach Hunny to have a dark side.**

**Hunny:Wahh no!*Starts crying***

**Emily:I'll let you have cake**

**Hunny:*Stops crying instantly*Kay**

**~PrincessPlatinum and Akiza are teaching Hunny ~**

**Cara:Let's move on since that'll take a while.**

**Emily:2ND DARE**

**Cara:You guys must tell us what the most terrorfying thing that ever happened.**

**~Okay so the order will be like this.**

**Tamaki,Haruhi,Mori,Hikaru,Kaoru,Kyoya, Hunny~**

**Tamaki:Peeing my pants when we were having a sleepover at Haruhi's house.**

**Emily:*Tries not to laugh*And how did this happen?**

**Tamaki:We were watching The Ring when Akemi and Kiara snuck up on me and scared the life outta me.**

**Cara:Lamee~**

**Tamaki:*In emo cornor***

**Haruhi:My mother's death.**

**Emily:*Hugs her*Awww**

**Cara:Okay next.**

**Mori:When I forgot to make Hunny brush his teeth before taking his nap.**

**Emily:Okay..next!**

**Hikaru:Fighting with Kaoru**

**Cara:Wow not much stuff happens in your life eh?**

**Hikaru:*Glares at Cara***

**Emily:Anyways next person**

**Kaoru:Fighting with Hikaru**

**Cara:Yeah not much things happen**

**Emily:Anyways before Cara gets hurt Next person**

**Kyoya:On hallowe'en when Akemi showed me that I was broke**

**Cara:Oh I remember that!Hilarious~She got it on tape.**

**Emily:Yeah!Hunny come over here and say your fear before leaving**

**Hunny:*Walks over here*On hallowe'en when Kiara didn't let me have any cake!**

**Cara:Okay...*Smirks*We have all that on tape so we'll show Akiza and PrincessPlatinum the tape later and Kems and Kiara when they get back.**

**Emily:You guys do realise that ain't Kem's real name right?**

**Cara:Her real name's Cecelia but she hates that name**

**Emily:Do you guys like it?**

**Cara:We do but she said she'll strangle us if we ever used her real name so please do not tell her when she gets back.**

**Emily:Okay so the best thing that ever happened we'll leave comments when all of them are finished**

**Tamaki:Meeting Haruhi.**

**Haruhi:Meeting the host club and Kems and Kiara and Akiza and you two.**

**Mori:Dating Akiza**

**Hikaru:Joining the host club meeting all of you**

**Kaoru:Joining the host club meeting all of you**

**Kyoya:Earning a lot of money.**

**Cara:Okay so here are our comments!**

**Emily:Tamaki-Wow meeting someone what about us? Haruhi-Aww thanks! Mori-Good for you*Thumbs up* Hikaru&Kaoru-Yeah you guys would be really mean if Tamaki didn't make ya! Kyoya:. Really?**

**Cara:Yeah seriously Kyoya you have no heart**

**PrincessPlatinum:As expected from the Shadow King**

**Emily:Did ya do it?**

**Akiza:Yup Hunny show your dark said to...Cara**

**Cara:.**

**Hunny:*Dark side*Your really annoying fat-ass.I swear sometimes I think I would rather have my soul burned in hell than standing right beside you.**

**Cara:*In emo cornor***

**Hunny:*Normal now*WAHHHH CARA-CHAN I'M SO SORRY I PROMISE I WON'T EVER BE MEAN EVER AGAIN WAHHHH**

**~Everyone drops to the ground~**

**Akiza:All that work for nothing**

**Everyone:Yeah**

**Emily:Anyways thanks for the dares PrincessPlatinum**

**Cara:Yeah see ya soon keep on writing!**

**Akiza:Bye bye!**

**Emily:While we're gone we're gonna show Akiza and PrincessPlatinum the tape!**

**Everyone:What?**

**Cara:Bye!**


	15. Dare 11

**Dare 11~**

**Cara:Okay so first of all.**

**Emily:(I'm gonna start calling Kems Cecelia now cuz I love that name)Cecelia and Kiara are coming back in 5 days!**

**Akiza:Yeah peoples less than a week.**

**Cara:We're gonna be nice and say**

**Emily:If you ask to prank call someone you*Points to you*yes you!You will be a guest in that prank call you want!**

**Akiza:That's pretty nice of ya's**

**Emily:Thanks!**

**Cara:Thanks!**

**Akiza:Are tou just saying that to get a gift from them?**

**Emily/Cara:...**

**Akiza:*Smrirks*Thought so**

**Cara:*Ignoring what she said*Alright we've got a surprise guest!**

**Emily:A person!Yesh a person people!(Cara:Way to state the obvious)A person with dares I personally think ROCK!**

**Akiza:McFlyGoonieFaxFan!**

**Cara:Alright we're here to do your dares McFly~**

**Emily:Yeah so you Ouran people better do it or else Akiza here will go all darky side on ya!**

**Akiza:Okay so 1st dare!**

**McFly:Hey peoplez!Alright so the 1st must make out with Kyoya!**

**Hunny:EHHH?*Cries***

**Kyoya:...**

**Akiza:*Dark aura surrounding her*.Now.**

**Cara:Wow it feels like having Cece and Kiara here.**

**Kyoya:*Sighs**Leans in and kisses Hunny***

**Hunny:*Stops crying**Turns into a make-out session***

**Emily/McFly:*Holding a big arrow*YAOI HERE YAOI FANS*Starts doing random tricks with the big arrows***

**Cara:*Back turned***

**Akiza:Cara what's wrong?**

**Cara:Yaoi freaks me you make *Points to the couple whose still making out* to stop.**

**Akiza:Kk.*Turns to Kyoya and Hunny*STOP MAKING OUT!**

**Kyoya/Hunny:*Stops and stares***

**Akiza:Good**

**Cara:*Turns around*Okay so people the second dare is!**

**McFly:Renge and Nekozawa must make out too.**

**Cara:Oh god**

**Akiza:*Snaps fingers and Renge and Nekosawa appear*YOU TWO MAKE OUT NOW!**

**Renge/ Nekozawa:*Scared and starts making out with each other***

**Cara:*Faints***

**Emily:Hehe since Cara has fainted I will put this *Holds a cold wedge* on her**

**Akiza:Why a cold wedge?**

**McFly:*Stares at the couple making out*Wow...**

**Emily:She has a phobia of food that aren't suppose to be she was at my birthday party she screamed cuz I put a cold sasuage on her.**

**Akiza:Wow what a phobia.*Grabs the cold wedge and puts it on Cara*Hehe**

**McFly:Okay you can stop making out now!**

**Renge/Nekozawa:*Stops making out***

**Cara:*Starts waking up*Huh?*Sees cold wedge* *Faints again***

**McFly:What the...**

**Emily:*About to explain but gets cut off***

**Akiza:Phobia**

**McFly:Oh okay**

**Akiza:Okay it'll be the 3 of us now since Cara has dare!**

**McFly:Usa-chan and Tamaki's teddy must fight**

**Emily:*Places the teddies infront of each other as they have a staring contest***

**~10 minutes later~**

**Akiza/Emily:*Stares at the 2 teddies***

**McFly:*Comes over and drops Belzeneff on both of them*There Belzeneff wins!**

**Emily:You could've done that like 10 frickin minutes ago!**

**McFly:Ehh**

**Cara:*Starts to wake up***

**Akiza:Ur Awake!**

**Emily:Hey!Anyways moving onto our dare**

**McFly:Hosts you must make an awesome prank call and do it to Tamaki's grandmother!**

**Hosts:Well no point in argueing so ok.*Discusses amongst each other***

**~Few minutes later~**

**Hosts:Okay.**

**Emily:Okay you can use my phone**

**Hikaru:*Takes phone*Thanks.*Dials Tamaki's Grandma**Puts on speaker***

**~Phone Conversation~**

**Granny:Hello?**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*Hello this is (Random name XD).**

**Granny:What?(Rude much)**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*When will you want your ice-cream delivered?**

**Granny:I didn't ask for any ice-cream**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*Er yah you ordered like 5 yards full.**

**Granny:Who would by that much?**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*Er you**

**Granny:I didn't order any**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*What color shirt are you wearing?**

** happened to our ice-cream conversation?**

**Hikaru::*Retarded voice*Hello how may I help you?**

**Granny:YOU CALLED ME**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*QUACK**

**Granny:Grr**

**Hikaru:*Retarded voice*I had a dream that I was being attacked by a fat sumo wrestler and when I went closer I saw it was you.*Retarded laugh***

**Granny:Emily!Is that you?**

**Hikaru:*Stops laughing**Retarded voice*Who is this Emily you speak of?**

**Granny:I have caller I.d stupid**

**Hikaru::*Retarded voice*Oh then yeah it's Emily *Hangs up***

**~End of phone conversation~**

**Emily:*Hits Hikaru*BAKA WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?**

**Hikaru:Relax no one got hurt.**

**Emily:BUT I WILL!*On the floor in depression***

**Cara:Okay...**

**Akiza:Well while Emily's in depression let's continue**

**McFly:Next dare!You hosts must sit in a bathtub with ice filled to your necks...**

**Hosts but Mori:*Walking away***

**McFly:Will go on a date with Haruhi!**

**Hosts but Mori:*Instantly back here.***

**~Secret~**

**Cara:We have Kasanoda in a special room**

**Akiza:And we'll tell him when the hosts all go in the tub**

**Emily:And we have this camera!**

**McFly:Plus we only did it to piss the twins and Tamaki off**

**~All hosts(And Kasanoda) are in a tub and filled with ice.**

**Mori:*Gets out*I'm out**

**Akiza:*Walks away with Mori***

** fun**

**~30minutes later~**

**Cara:Kyoya and Hunny are out**

**Emily:*Whispers to you people*Kasanoda's still in**

**~1 and a half hours later~**

**McFly:And the rest are out!**

**Akiza:*Apparently back*And the winner is KASANODA!**

**~Tamaki and the twins yell as Kasanoda and haruhi are out on a date~(Sorry we're really tired)**

**~Time skip to when they get back~**

**Cara:SO HOW WAS IT?**

**Haruhi:Good**

**Emily:Spill!**

**~They talk girl talk~**

**Akiza:*Trying to get their attention*ANYWAYS NEXT DARE**

**McFly:Twins come here**

**~Twins walk over and McFly whispers in their ear~**

**Hikaru:That's a dare I'm willing to do**

**Kaoru:I'll get it while you distract Tamaki**

**Hikaru:*Nods and goes talk to Tamaki*Hey Tono did you notice that when you sing the girls wanna rip their hair out of their head?**

**Tamaki:WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Kaoru:*Sneaks over and puts a tarantula in Tamaki's pants***

**Tamaki:*Running everywhere crying*WAAHHH IT HURTS!**

**Twins:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Emily&Cara:*On the ground dieing with laughter***

**Akiza:*Tries to calm down*Next dare**

**McFly:*Sees Kyoya asleep**Snickers*Well the next dare is that the twins have to paint Kyoya's nails now since he's asleep**

**Twins:Wah?Okay so asleep...Okay!*Starts painting Kyoya's nails rainbow**Is done and now running away***

**Akiza:*Takes Pictures*Wow I bet that Cecelia and Kiara would love to make a scrapbook with these!**

**Emily:Yeah I think so too!**

**Cara:Anyways next dare**

**McFly:Next dare!Tamaki I dare ya to tell your grandmother you don't then you will be cursed!**

**Tamaki:*In a limo on the way to her grandmother's house.***

**~1 hour later~**

**Tamaki:*Arrives with bruises***

**Emily:OMG CHILD ABUSE!**

**Cara:Granny?*Brings Tamaki to the hospital***

**Tamaki:*Nods***

**Akiza:Poor so next dare!**

**McFly:Twins u make a batch of chocalate cookies with exlax on 't forget to save some for Lady Eeclair and...That person I forgot her name but that person oh forget it and just save some.**

**Twins:*Doing as told***

**~1 hour later~**

**Twins:See ya we'll be off now**

**~20minutes later~**

**Twins:*Coming in*HAH The idiot didn't know what was coming~**

**Emily:Did you save some?**

**Twins:...*Hanging their heads in shame***

**Akiza:*Beating them up***

**Emily:Okay guys**

**McFly:NEEEXT DARRE!**

**Cara:*Comes in with Tamaki*We're back!**

**McFly:Just in time!Cuz Tamaki you have to swich ur grandma's clothes with our teenager ones!**

**Emily:Nice!**

**McFly:Thanks**

**Akiza:I'll help!*Drags Tamaki***

**~30minutes later~**

**Akiza:We're back with some pictures!**

**Tamaki:*Shows them his grandma wearing teenager clothes that look so terrible you would throw up***

**Cara:I think I'm gonna barf**

**Emily:*Gone***

**McFly:Where's Emily?**

**Emily:*Coming out of the toilet*Here.**

**Akiza:I know what will get you's awake*Snaps and 2 big tubs of water appear**Pushes their heads into the tub full of...FREEZING ICE WATER!***

**Emily/Cara:*Pulls head up and start yelling at Akiza***

**McFly:Okay while they're fighting let's get to the last you guys pat yourselves on the back for pissing off Granny Suoh!**

**Everyone:*Pats back***

**Akiza:Well that's all bye!**

**Cara/Emily:See ya next time.**

**McFly:Keep on writing**

**Cara/Emily:*Asleep***

**Akiza:Bye!**


	16. Dare 12

**Dare 12~**

**?:Hey people!**

**?:Guess who we are!**

**Akiza:It's just Cara and Emily**

**Cara:Man you always ruin the fun.**

**Emily:Yup folks it's and Kiara aren't maybe they are.*Evil laugh***

**Akiza:Anyway guys let's just move on to the dares**

**Cara:Oh yeah!So folks Akiza is daring this time.**

**Emily:Mori Twins**

**Akiza:You guys help me pull a prank on my two little sisters. Thier names are Leticia, aka Letty, and Valeria. Letty is 11 and Valeria is 10.**

**Mori&Twins:Yes ma'am**

**Cara:They are evil!**

**Akiza:Yeah**

**Cara:Like someone else we know right Emily?**

**..go on go make some plan**

**~They huddle up talking to each other~**

**Twins:Done!**

**Mori:I'll go get the stuff.**

**Akiza:KK**

**Emily:What's the plan?**

**Twins:Not telling yuh *Sticks tongue out***

**Emily:*Sticks tongue out at them too***

**Twins:*Tells Cara the plan just to irratate Emily***

**Cara:Hmm okay**

**Emily:*In the cornor of woe*Meanies**

**Mori:Back.*Comes back with stuff***

**Cara:Okay so while you guys put that up we'll bring Akiza's sister here.**

**Emily:*Snaps fingers and Akiza's sisters appear with blindfolds.***

**Letty:What's going on?**

**Valeria:Akiza?**

**Cara:We're taking care of you!*Taking off their blindfolds***

**Emily:Let's play!*Pokes Letty*TAG**

**Valeria:Tag?That's a kid's game**

**Letty:*Too busy chasing Cara***

**Emily:So are you saying Letty's a kid?**

**Letty:*Stops and glares at Valeria***

**Valeria:Hehe nothing.*Runs***

**Letty:*Chases her***

**~15minutes later~(They're still setting up whatever the prank is)**

**Letty:We need to use the toilet**

**Valeria:Where is it?**

**Cara:Uh down the corridor turn to the left and it's the second one on the right**

**Valeria:U got tha Letty?Cuz I sure didn't**

**Letty:Yeah I got it*Walks out with Valeria***

**Emily&Cara:*Secretly follow them***

**Valeria&Letty:*Is outside the door of the toilet*WE'RE NOT THAT STUPID IDIOTS*Pushes the door open without stepping in and water falls down*Tch*Walks in but steps trips over a piece of string***

**~A box of frogs falls on them~**

**Valeria:Ewwww frogs really?**

**Letty:*Runs out holding Valeria*AHH FROGS RUN**

**Hikaru&Kaoru:*Appear out of nowhere and shoot them with glue***

**Letty:Glue?**

**Valeria:Wow so scary**

**Cara:There's some tissue in the lockers guys*Points to 2 lockers***

**Valeria&Letty:*Opens the lockers***

**~Feathers fly out and is all over the two girls~**

**Cara:Hehe here little chickens!**

**Mori&Akiza:*Comes out of nowhere putting beaks on them.***

**Emily:What's with people coming out of nowhere?**

**Twins:We were here the whole were just hiding**

**Emily:Okay...**

**Akiza:*Too busy taking pictures***

**Mori:*Just standing there smiling***

**Cara:You sure don't talk much but do ya like pranking Mori?**

**Mori:Well it's quite fun.I guess I could do it once in a Akiza happy makes me happy so if Akiza wants me to do more dares then I shall.**

**Cara:*Looks at him wide eyed***

**Mori:What?**

**Cara:YOU TALKED MORE THAN A SENTENCE OMG *Rushes to Emily and shakes her*DID YOU HEAR HIM?*Rushes to everyone repeating DID YOU HEAR HIM?***

**Emily:Big deal**

**Akiza:Wow she's mentally freaking out**

**Valeria:I HATE YOU!**

**Letty:YOU DAMN-**

**Akiza:*Snaps and they both dissapear***

**Emily:Okay that was fun!Anyways let's go to our next dare!**

**Akiza:Mori and Hunny you guys have to have a pokemon battle**

**Cara:*Stares at her***

**Akiza:What?**

**Cara:Really?**

**Akiza:Yeah**

**Cara:Wow**

**Emily:Get on with it**

**Cara:All right all right sheesh**

**~Hunny and Mori have a pokemon battle~**

**Hunny:I choose you pikachu!**

**Mori:Chimchar**

**Hunny:Thunderbolt!**

**Mori:Dodge and use flamethrower**

**~Pikachu gets hit with flamethrower~**

**Hunny:Get up and use iron tail**

**~Chimchar gets hit with irontail~**

**Hunny:Use bolt takle!**

**Mori:Flame wheel**

**~Both get hit~**

**Akiza:AND THE WINNER IS...IT'S A TIE!**

**Emily:A tie?**

**Cara:Thats no fun**

**Akiza:What's done is done**

**Emily:I thought u wanted Mori to win**

**Akiza:Hey he didn't lose**

**Cara:True**

**Emily:Anyways~Next dare**

**Akiza:You guys have to bring Satoshi into this oh and Yasuchika for later**

**Emily:Well okay *Snaps and they appear***

**~Yasuchika and Hunny fight~**

**~Yasuchika loses (Haha!No offence though)~**

**Satoshi:What's u-oof**

**Akiza:*Hugs Satoshi***

**Satoshi:*Turning blue***

**Cara:I think your killing him**

**Akiza:Oh right sorry Toshi *Lets go***

**Hunny:Hi Toshi!**

**Satoshi:Hey Hunny!**

**Emily:Since he's here do ur dare Akiza!**

**Cara:YEAH!Squeeze him to death again!**

**Satoshi:Wha-*Gets hugged by Akiza again**Turning blue again***

**Cara:That looks fun *Joins in on the hugging***

**Satoshi:*Turning purple***

**Emily:Let go before you actually kill him**

**Cara:Right sorry**

**~Both let go~**

**Akiza:...**

**Cara:What's wrong?**

**Emily:Next said Toshi-kun and Mori can pick out a dress for her.**

**Cara:BUT!The host club and Chika-chan and Toshi-kun have to dress in a dress as well!**

**Emily:And walk around Ouran Academy 5 times with Akiza!**

**Akiza:I hate myself**

**Cara:Aw there there**

**Emily:Come on Toshi-kun,Mori me and Cara are picking for the rest!**

**~They go through a door which magiclly appeared~**

**Akiza = ****.net/312181**

**Mori = ****.net/459539**

**Hunny = ****.net/492703**

**Satoshi = ****.net/332024**

**Yasuchika = ****.net/429568**

**Tamaki = ****.net/485120**

**Hikaru&Kaoru = ****.net/152179**** Blue dress is Hikaru's and Kaoru's dress is purple**

**Kyoya = ****.net/611916**

**Haruhi = ****.net/379281**

**Cara:Time for a walk~**

**Emily:Yuppers!**

**~They went out for a walk while we were secretly video taping them~**

**Cara:Leave Akiza out since she looks like she's in hell**

**Emily:Yeah but I don't really care about the others though**

**Cara:Same**

**Random person:You guys are heartless**

**Emily:Thank you now run along**

**Cara:Beat it before I make Akiza beat you up**

**Random person:*Runs***

**Emily:YEAH YOU BETTER RUN**

**~After~**

**Yaschika&Kyoya&Haruhi:This was a nightmare**

**Tamaki&Hunny:Don't I look cute?**

**Cara:*Can't stop laughing***

**Emily:Tamaki not one bit and Hunny yup**

**Tamaki:*In the cornor of woe***

**Mori&Satoshi:*Comforting Akiza***

**Akiza:*In a cornor of woe***

**Cara:*Laughing too hard to talk***

**Emily:Well we're finished!Hope you enjoyed it~Keep on writing 'til ur fingers are numb as something that's numb!See ya next time!**


	17. Dare 13

**Dare 13~**

**Emily:Hey guys we're back with some news!**

**Akiza:Great news!**

**Cara:*Brings in a huge box***

**Akiza:*Knocks on the box***

**Cecelia&Kiara:Surprise*Jumping out of the box***

**Cece:We're back and now u know my name is Cecelia thanks to someone*Glares at Emily&Cara*But just call me Cece!**

**Emily:Heh well anyways we got awesome gifts!**

**Cara:We got 2 glow in the dark rings and this really cool bracelet**

**Kiara:Anyways these dares are from PrincessPlatinum (Yes we read the dares that they did) and we're gonna do that now!*Snaps and PrincessPlatinum appears***

**Akiza:Okay so our first dare**

**Emily:You guys have to wear those stupid costumes when the Lobelia freaks tried to take Haruhi away from ya's!**

**Cara:*Pushes them in all seperate changing rooms*GET TO IT**

**~5 minutes later~**

**~They come out with dresses on~**

**Cece&Kiara&Akiza:*Laughing really hard***

**Twins&Kyoya:Not funny**

**Cece:Not funny?**

**Cara:Mori your lucky **

**Emily:I wonder what you look like as a girl**

**Platinum:Same..Now!Walk around town 3 times!**

**Tamaki:C'mon guys suck it up be a man like me**

**Kiara:You mean someone who has a cornor of woe?**

**Tamaki:Meanie**

**~We got them to walk around town 3 times while Cara and Emily show us the video of them from before~**

**Cece:Nice dresses**

**Kiara:Yeah**

**Emily:We always pick the best!**

**Cara:*Smiles***

**Akiza:Okay anyways *Sees them comig back*Me and Platinum have to teach Hunny having a dark side again.**

**Platinum:*Pulls Hunny to another room***

**Cara:While they teach him to have dark side**

**Emily:We'll have the next dare**

**Cece:The next dare is**

**Kiara:Twins come over here *Whispers to tem*You guys have to scare Tamaki until he nearly has a heart attack**

**Twins:That's something that I love to do!**

**Hikaru:Hey Tono!**

**Tamaki:Yea?**

**Kaoru:Haruhi is marrying Hikaru and they're gonna spend the rest of their lives in America.**

**Tamaki:*Turns white*WHAAAA!NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE**

**Hikaru:Oh but it is.*Walks over to Haruhi and kisses her***

**Tamaki:*Hyperventilating(SP?)***

**Kaoru:Uh boss?**

**Tamaki:*Faints***

**Cece:Tch what a girl**

**Kiara:I know right?**

**Emily:He's unconcious**

**Cara:We need him for the next dare!**

**Kiara:Cece deal with it**

**Cece:*Pulls Tamaki by the collar*WAKE UP YA IDIOT WE NEED YOU FOR THE NEXT DARE SO WAKE UP*Shakes him***

**Emily:That's a very entertaining way to wake him up**

**Cara:Yeah**

**Kiara:*Sees Hunny glaring*What's wrong Hunny?**

**Hunny:Shut up**

**Akiza:This is the moment**

**Platinum:All our hard work has finally paid off**

**Kiara:Huh?**

**Cece:*Still yelling at Tamaki***

**Hunny:I said shut up.I hate it when people don't know their place**

**Kiara:Excuse me?**

**Hunny:You bitch**

**Kiara:*Stares at him with a blank face***

**Cece:*Stops shaking Tamaki*Did you just say that to my best friend?*Dark aura surround me***

**Hunny:*Crying again*WAAH I'M SORRY **

**~Akiza and Platinum are in an emo cornor~**

**Akiza:*Sulking*It's useless**

**Platinum:*Sulking*Poo...*Lightens up*But next dare they all have to face their worst fears!**

**Hosts:*Tenses up***

**Cece:Hey Hunny**

**Hunny:Yeah**

**Cece:Your banned from sweets**

**Hunny:Wha?*Starts sulking***

**Kiara:*Is tearing up money in front of Kyoya*Now your bankrupt**

**Akiza:*Sad*Mori I'm breaking up with ya**

**Platinum:*Snaps and Kaoru dissappears***

**Hikaru:K-kaoru!**

**~Somewhere else~**

**Kaoru:Hi-Hikaru!**

**~Back to the others~**

**~Cece and Kiara are beating Tamaki up~**

**~Thunder and lightning appear~  
>Haruhi:*Can't move*<strong>

**Cece:*Sighs*I guess we should but this back to normal now**

**Kiara:*Snaps and everything turns back to normal***

**Emily:Well that's it!**

**Akiza:Keep writing~**

**Cara:It's not our last time might fill in for them again!**

**Cece:That's all for now!**

**Kiara:Until then!**

**Everyone:Bye!**


End file.
